royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rosabella Beauty/Merchandise
Rosabella Beauty Doll.png Doll stockphotography - signature Rosabella2.jpg Rosabella Stand.jpg Doll stockphotography - signature Rosabella jewelry.jpg Doll stockphotography - signature Rosabella's bag.jpg Doll stockphotography - Boxed signature Rosabella.jpg Line: Originals. Released Date: May 2015. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make up: Purple and grey eyeshadow and red lips. Brown hair with red stripes. Front hair is combed back to a ponytail, long bangles are combed under her crown to the right. The end are slightly curled. Clothes: Dress with white bodice, elbow length sleeves and red rose and green leaves pattern. She has Faux fur collar and a piece of yellow under dress can be seen. Her skirt consists of yellow, pencil underskirt and gold mesh skirt with shiny gold rose and leaves pattern. She has green leaves belt with two red roses and knee length fur boots. Accessories: Brown eyeglasses with red roses on the edges, golden rose crown, golden earrings, golden bracelet with chain to a ring and golden book shaped handbag with red rose lock and golden strap. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll diary or a diary card in later editions. Epic Winter Epic Winter Rosabella HeadUp.jpg Epic Winter Rosabella Shoes.jpg Epic Winter Rosabella Daring Half.jpg Epic Winter Rosabella Daring Backs.jpg Epic Winter Rosabella Daring Couple.jpg Epic Winter Rosabella Daring Full.jpg Epic Winter Darling and Rosabella.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99) Hair and Make-up: Brown hair with large red stripes, parting on left. Brown eyeshadow and red lips. Clothes: Yellow dress with white and light pink roses and red, glitter snowflakes. White tulle collar and fur trimming on shoulders and hem. Molded pink stockings and pink boots with big roses on front and white fur on top. Transparent glitter crown with flowers and two red roses. Rose and icicle themed red glitter belt. Accessories: Translucent glasses with pink snowflakes in edges, light blue necklace with swirls and two pink roses and rose themed, red glitter arm bracelets. Extras: Comes with Daring Charming doll and a doll card. Birthday Ball Rosabella_BB_Fullfront.jpg Rosabella_BB_Face.jpg Rosabella_BB_Fullback.jpg Line: Birthday Ball. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: She has blonde hair with golden stripes, front hair gathered in ponytail in the back. She wears yellow and orange eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: She has yellow dress with pink bows printed on the bodice, yellow mesh elbow length, puffy sleeves and knee length skirt with light pink and white rose pattern, gold trimming and pink ruffle. She has yellow shoes with ruffle on ankles and a golden flower decoration on front. Accessories: Pink headband with stones and three golden macaroni dessert with bows, white glasses with golden roses on edges, golden necklace with three dropping, pink gems. Yellow bottomed and pink lid filled with roses gift box as a handbag. Extras: Golden stand and gold, key shaped brush, scented as sugar cookie. Archery Club Archery_Rosabella_shooting.jpg Archery_Rosabella_Front.jpg Archery_Rosabella_Back.jpg Archery_Rosabella_Face.jpg Archery_Rosabella_Bow.jpg Archery_Rosabella_Shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Archery Club Rosabella.jpg Line: Archery Club. Release Date: December 2016 Retail Price: 12.99$ Hair and make-up: Open brown hair with red front and stripes from parting in left. Lilac and violet eyeshadow, red lips. Clothes: Sleeveless, yellow mini dress with longer hem in the back. Red and light pink flowers and leaves and green leaves pattern in the front. Red, molded leggings with leaf decoration. Red armour over the chest and shoulders with rose decoration. Bronze, knee high, swirly patterned open toe heels with openings on inner side. Accessories: Golden, rose decorated eyeglasses, golden bow with roses and an arrow with rose in the end. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Rosabella Beauty Pages